La couleur pourpre
by Suuubliime
Summary: D'aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours était là. A sa naissance, lors des combats… Ces hommes et ces femmes en étaient recouverts. Elle avait voulu les aider. Elle n'avait pu les aider. Aujourd'hui encore, Scarlet leva la tête et la vit. La couleur pourpre.
1. Carmin

_J'ai décidé il y a peu de commencer cette histoire, qui, vous le comprendrez biiiiien plus tard, a un rapport avec mon autre histoire, « Justice Absolue ». Je vous laisse lire !_

1

Carmin

Un homme courrait dans les rues d'un petit village. Il portait une épée au côté, et une fine cicatrice barrée son œil droit. Son tee-shirt rouge moulait parfaitement sa puissante musculature. Ses yeux, derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, étaient fixés sur la porte entrouverte d'une tour. Une douce lumière dorée lui parvenait depuis une fenêtre ronde. Le phare aux murs bruns paraissait fragile, ses murs se dressant courageusement aux bords d'une falaise battue par les flots. Une tempête couvait à l'horizon, emplissant le village d'un calme inquiètent. Un violent coup de vent révéla une lune rouge.

Et l'homme continuait de courir, insensible à la tension ambiante, n'écoutant que les battements précipités de son cœur. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles. Sa main se tendit en avant, poussa la porte de la maisonnette, qui alla se fracasser contre un mur. Il se les laissa guider par les gémissements d'une femme, et pénétra enfin dans une chambre de petite taille. Le lit était occupé par une femme aux courts cheveux noirs. De ses jambes écartées s'échappait du sang. Un homme était penché au-dessus d'elle, concentré. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encadrés de pétales de crocus.

Plus loin, à moitié caché derrière un rideau se tenait un petit garçon âgé d'environ sept ans, un de ses yeux émeraude caché derrière une mèche d'un blond presque blanc. Il fixait avec étonnement la femme qui poussait de petits cris sur le lit, le teint horriblement pâle.

- Crocus, comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta le nouvel arrivant en s'agenouillant au pied du lit, saisissant dans sa main celle de la femme.

Il la serra fort, tentant vainement de lui transmettre sa force. La femme sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça vite pour laisser place à un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, tout va bien se passer, répondit l'autre.

Il se tourna vers le petit garçon caché derrière le rideau et déclara :

- Yasashi, va dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants.

- Je veux rester papa, contra-t-il d'une voix déterminé, au timbre légèrement rauque pour son jeune âge.

Son père haussa les épaules, trop occupé par la femme qui se plaignait de nouveau. Elle tourna légèrement vers l'homme à l'épée et dit faiblement :

- J'ai peur.

- Il ne faut pas, je suis là.

Celui qui faisait office de médecin ne put retenir un sourire. Son ami avait beau dire cela, il savait parfaitement qu'il était aussi terrorisé que sa compagne. Ce qu'il allait affronté était bien plus terrifiant que le pire des cachots des enfers. Ils allaient se retrouver face à l'inconnu. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Mais surtout, comment faire ?

- Ca va commencer, les prévint Crocus.

Un cri confirma ses dires. La femme se redressa brusquement. La main de l'homme à la cicatrice se posa dans son dos, la soutenant au mieux.

Les quatre personnes présentes dans le phare étaient insensibles à la tempête extérieure, qui s'abattait sur les parois de la falaise, les vagues noires déchaînées, l'air nocturne glacé qui pénétrait dans les maisons du village. Chacun était trop accaparé par leur propre tempête, celle présente dans leur cœur.

Crocus aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'amante de son ami, mettant en pratique toute ses connaissances en matière de médecine.

Yasashi se tenait droit, la peur lui rongeant les entrailles.

Le visiteur avait une main posée dans le dos de son aimée, l'autre reposant sur son ventre rond parcourut de frisson. Lui et son équipage avait débarqué il y a seulement une semaine sur la petite île. Il était revenu spécialement pour elle, avait parcouru les mers pour la retrouver, après neuf mois d'éloignement. Sa vie de pirate et sa fidélité envers son capitaine ne lui permettait pas de rester avec elle. Son corps entier résonnait de l'appel de la mer, mais son cœur restait sans cesse accroché à celle qu'il aimait.

Durant des heures durant, il la soutint, témoin de sa souffrance. Ses cri étaient pour lui la pire des tortures. La douleur qu'il sentait sous ses doigts lui tordait le ventre. Impuissant. Jamais il ne l'avait autant été.

Un nouveau cri lui parvint. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la femme aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait émis, mais quelque chose d'autre. De plus petit. De plus fragile.

Crocus tenait dans ses bras un être minuscule, recouverts de liquide amniotique et de sang. L'homme s'approcha de la femme et déposa le nourrisson dans ses bras, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

- C'est une fille, annonça-t-il avec une émotion qu'il ne cachait nullement.

Les deux parents se penchèrent vers leurs nouvel, et premier, enfant. Ses petits poings fermaient étaient brandis vers le haut. Ses cris stridents emplissaient la chambre. Brusquement, les paupières de l'enfant s'ouvrir. Les deux adultes retinrent leurs souffle, étonnés. Habituellement, un enfant n'avait jamais les yeux ouverts à la naissance.

Le regard de la petite fille se porta sur les bras de sa mère, qui la tenait contre son cœur. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Mais bien plus que cela. Elle était dans un véritable cocon d'amour et de tendresse. Un homme glissa un de ses grands bras sous son petit corps fragile, se pencha d'avantage vers elle.

Les yeux de l'enfant rencontrèrent enfin ceux de sa mère. Des iris noirs la fixaient avec amour. Le regard d'une mère.

- Choisis un nom, lui murmura l'homme à ses côtés.

Plongée dans le regard de sa fille, la femme chuchota :

- Scarlet… Scarlet Rayleigh.

La petite fille se tourna alors légèrement vers son père. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Silvers Rayleigh eut le souffle coupé. Scarlet…

Des yeux écarlates le fixaient.

_C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. Comme vous l'avez compris (enfin j'espère), Scarlet est la fille de Rayleigh ! Elle a effectivement des yeux rouges, comme sa mère, voilà pourquoi elle se nomme Scarlet (écarlate en anglais)._

_Merci d'avoir lu et donnez-moi vos avis !_


	2. Cardinal

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Deuxième petit chapitre, pas joyeux, c'est le cas de le dire… Enfin, je n'ai pas classé cette histoire « Drame », pour rien ! Il y aura cependant des moments plus heureux, promis._

2

Cardinal

- Gamine, tu dois rester cachée, ordonna un homme de haute taille, son visage encadré de pétales de fleurs.

- Crocus, elle est où maman ?

- Monte dans le phare.

- Maman… Elle est où ?

- Scarlet, reste sagement en haut, ne descend pas tant que je ne te l'aurai pas permis.

- Je veux voir maman !

Le médecin poussa la jeune fille dans un escalier, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il rangea la clé dans l'une de ses poches et quitta le phare, le cœur serré par la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Scarlet gravit rapidement les marches en bois qui menait au dernier étage du phare, le corps parcourut de violents tremblements. La jeune fille âgée d'une douzaine d'années possédait de longs cheveux blonds, qui coulaient en cascade dans son dos à la peau bronzé. Elle atteignit enfin le dernier étage, et se précipita contre une fenêtre donnant sur le village.

Son regard rouge se porta sur les maisons, ravagées par les flammes, les hommes, détruits par la douleur, les femmes, criants après leurs enfants, les enfants, cherchant vainement après leurs mères. Tout n'était que sang et douleur. Des amas de corps étaient répandus au sol, certain déjà à moitié carbonisés par les flammes qui avait élu le village comme domicile. Une odeur âcre et désagréable se répandait dans l'air. Le parfum lourd et nauséabond de la mort. Une odeur putride de cadavre qui s'infiltrait partout, brûlant les narines et renversait les cœurs.

Enfermée dans sa tour, spectatrice impuissante de ce triste spectacle, Scarlet observait. Son regard refusait de se détacher de la scène qui se déroulait sous elle.

- C'est la vie, murmurait une voix, du plus profond d'elle-même.

Une femme au cou brisé. Un bambin aux os saillants. Un vétéran à la barbe brûlé. Des macchabés aux regards vides. Des personnes avec une famille, des amis, peut-être même un chien. Ecrasées comme des mouches. Des rêves brisés. Des destins piétinés, jetés sans scrupule aux flammes. Et ces maisons, qui les avaient accueillis, témoins muettes de leur vie.

L'herbe était recouverte de sang.

Etait-ce une mise en scène ? Scarlet était-elle prisonnière du plus horrible des cauchemars ? Mais alors, pourquoi tout cela semblait si réel ? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle donc pas ?

- Morbide, chuchotait doucereusement la petite voix.

Plus loin, un homme s'éloignait du phare où elle était enfermée.

- Crocus ! cria Scarlet dans le fol espoir qu'il l'entende et fasse demi-tour.

L'homme continua son chemin, une lance dans la main droite. Il s'arrêta sur la place du village. Les dalles étaient tâchées de rouge à de nombreux endroits. Il ne prêta attention aux corps qui jonchaient le sol et s'exclama :

- Quittez ce village !

L'ordre était adressé à une bande de pirates. Ils arboraient tous un tatouage marqué au fer rouge sur leurs biceps droit, représentant une croix formée d'os. Un homme s'approcha d'un pas lents et déterminé, fier, vers Crocus. Son apparence squelettique, et son regard fou qui fixaient le médecin lui donnaient un horrible air de dément.

- Que me vaut cet honneur, gardien de phare ?

- Quittez ce village, répéta obstinément Crocus.

L'opposant ricana, vite suivit des hommes qui commençaient à encercler Crocus.

- Allons, ne soyez pas si revêche, nous effectuons une simple visite de courtoisie. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement nous accueillir à bras ouvert ?

Un pirate se saisit d'un cadavre et effectua une valse avec lui, riant d'un horrible rire gras. Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire. Scarlet cru qu'elle allait vomir.

- Allez-vous en, ordonna le gardien du phare en se retenant de bondir sur le macabre danseur.

Le sourire de celui qui semblait être le capitaine s'effaça, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

- Tuez-le, déclara-t-il avec une pointe de lassitude envers ses hommes.

Il se détourna légèrement, mais un nouveau cri attira son attention. Une femme venait de se précipiter sur la place, le bras droit en sang. Ses cheveux noirs effleuraient ses épaules en des pics désordonnés. La femme tenta de rejoindre son ami, mais un pirate la saisit fermement par son membre invalide et la stoppa.

- Du calme beauté, railla-t-il.

Elle se débattit inutilement contre son tortionnaire.

- Yuki, dit Crocus.

Le sang du médecin se glaça dans ses veines. Jamais il n'avait été aussi effrayé.

Dans le phare, Scarlet venait de se figer.

- Maman, murmura-t-elle en observant avec attention la femme au bras blessé.

Un grand calme s'empara d'elle. Quel était ce sentiment ? Pourquoi son cœur ralentissait ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle déconnecté de la réalité ? Qu'attendait-elle pour bouger ?

Le capitaine pirate poussa un soupir d'agacement, sortit une arme brillante, finement lustrée, de sa poche et la pointa sur la femme aux cheveux d'ébène. Ses yeux d'obsidienne s'écarquillèrent. Elle comprit.

Le doigt squelettique du pirate appuya sur la détente. Un simple effleurement.

Alors qu'une aube de sang se levait, éclairant de ses raillons rosées le village en feu, un coup retentit.

Le cœur de Scarlet s'arrêta de battre.

Crocus tenta de faire barrage de son corps. Mais trop tard.

Yuki ne bougeait plus. Durant un bref instant, Scarlet eu l'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, que le coup qu'elle avait entendu, qui lui avait vrillé les tympans n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Tout allait bien. Elle allait se réveiller, prendre le petit déjeuner que lui préparerait sa tendre mère, serait sortie jouée avec Laboon, aurait ensuite rigolé avec ses quelques amies dans le village, puis aurait fini par rejoindre le médecin du phare pour qu'il lui apprenne de nouveaux secrets. Elle aurait écouté avec attention ses histoires. Comme chaque jour depuis sa naissance, elle aurait ris. Mais malheureusement, il lui paraissait que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Loin de là. Alors, son regard rouge observa avec plus d'attention les traits tant aimés de sa mère.

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

Yuki portait un unique trou rouge au front.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour un autre chapitre !_


	3. Grenadine

_Merci à Simili D Axel et Anna1819 et pour leurs commentaires, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il n'est pas non plus super joyeux…_

3

Grenadine

Non.

Non.

- Non !

Scarlet frappa de son poing la vitre. Elle se fissura. Des éclats de verre se logèrent dans les jointures de l'enfant. Ses yeux rouges ne pouvaient se détacher de sa mère. Ce petit trou qu'elle portait. Si rouge. Si petit. Et pourtant…

Un battement.

Le cœur de la fillette battait fort. Trop fort. Il déchirait sa cage thoracique. Allait-il s'arracher ? Cela ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Plus rien ne l'étonnait désormais. Elle se sentait incroyablement vide.

Un souffle.

Sa gorge s'était transformée en véritable désert, que son souffle trop chaud enflammait. Elle se consumait sur place. Pourquoi respirait-elle encore ? Ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire ?

Une douleur.

Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Retournée. Oh oui, elle l'était.

De la sueur.

Son front était baigné d'une pellicule de sueur, tout comme son corps entier. Elle se noyait.

Elle avait chaud.

Elle avait soif.

Elle avait mal.

Mais pire que ça, elle était vivante.

- Silvers !

Qui venait de crier ?

- C'est trop tard Silvers.

Les yeux de la petite fille recouvrèrent la vue. Elle posa son regard écarlate sur la scène qui se déroulait sous le phare. Cet homme qui s'était avancé sur la place. Elle le connaissait. Elle en était certaine. Et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu. Mais il n'empêche qu'en observant l'homme aux cheveux blonds, et aux lunettes rondes posées sur son nez fin, un doux sentiment de sécurité l'envahit, bien dérisoire comparé au vide qu'elle ressentait.

Autour de cet homme, les pirates aussi maigres que des squelettes étaient allongés. Mort. Des autres pirates arrivaient derrière le dénommé Silvers. Un à la grande moustache se précipita vers lui, et la chose qu'il tenait dans les bras. Crocus regardait lui aussi cette chose, immobile.

- Silvers, dit le moustachu en voyant le trou rouge.

Des gouttes translucides tombèrent sur le visage blanc de Yuki. Mais elles ne venaient pas des nuages. Non, il n'y en avait aucun ce soir. Au contraire, l'on voyait les étoiles. Ainsi que la lune, belle et pleine. Lumineuse. Une belle nuit pour mourir, en somme.

La main du blond se porta sur les yeux rouges et vide de la femme, et les fermèrent. En la voyant ainsi, les paupières closes, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait. Paisible. La mort rendait les gens paisibles. Mais elle semait le malheur autour d'elle. Comme c'était étrange ! La morte elle-même ne ressentait plus rien, mais les vivants, eux, se déchiraient. Pourquoi pleuraient-ils ? Eux étaient en vie.

Scarlet rit nerveusement.

Quoiqu'il advienne, la mort aurait toujours tort.

Scarlet se souvint. Elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre cette nuit-là, il y a quelques années. Le pauvre s'était effondré lors d'une tempête. Sa mère s'était approché d'elle, rayonnante dans le clair de lune.

- Tu crois qu'il est mort l'arbre ? avait demandé Scarlet en désignant ce sur quoi elle était assise.

Elle s'était assise au côté de sa fille.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? avait alors questionné Scarlet.

- Parce que ça devait arriver, avait dit sa mère.

L'enfant avait eu un moment de silence.

- On mourra tous ?

Cette fois, sa voix avait eu un accent effrayé.

- Bien sûr ! avait répondu Yuki.

- Même toi ? s'était inquiété Scarlet.

En voyant le visage effrayée de sa tendre fille, la femme aux courts cheveux noirs s'était empressée de dire en rigolant :

- Non ! Moi, la mort ne m'aura pas vivante !

C'était faux.

Elle avait fini par l'avoir, elle l'avait emmené loin d'ici. Elle l'avait prise par surprise, elle s'était emparée d'elle, l'avait enlevé à ses proches. Le chemin de Yuki s'était achevé ici, aujourd'hui. Les rayons rouges du soleil levant éclairaient désormais un corps sans vie, dépourvu de conscience, et pourtant encore porteur de souvenirs. Des souvenirs révolus. Yuki avait basculé de l'autre côté. Elle avait franchi la limite, ligne invisible qui séparait les choses futures, des choses passées. Le temps de Yuki était passé.

Etrange de voir qu'une simple petite arme peut causer tant de dégâts. C'est petit, c'est pratique à transporter. On peut le glisser sans problème dans une de ses poches, comme on le ferait avec n'importe quel bibelot. C'est rapide. Un coup et tout est fini. Un unique coup, une unique pression sur une unique détente. Et c'est une unique balle qui part. L'instant d'après, c'est une vie unique qui s'en va.

Scarlet avait souvent vu les enfants du village jouer ainsi, leurs mains représentant des fusils. Sans aucune peur, ils se désignaient de leurs petits doigts, et feignaient de tirer. Ils riaient. C'était normal. Absolument normal. Scarlet détestait cela. Continueraient-ils à jouer ainsi si leurs mains se transformer subitement en armes, en vraies. Celles qui vous font peur, celles qui ôtent des vies. Les enfants jouaient au jeu de la vie, aujourd'hui, il venait de la subir. Et c'était triste, infiniment triste.

_« Un jour, tu te lèveras, tu regarderas ce qui t'entoura, et tu te diras que tu as passé la première partie de ta vie à désirer la seconde ; la seconde à regretter la première, avait dit Yuki. »_

C'était aujourd'hui ce que pensait Scarlet. Plongée dans ses pensées, tétanisées dans une position inconfortable, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Un homme blond entra, ses lunettes tombant sur le bout de son nez. Il sourit légèrement en voyant l'enfant aux prunelles rouges.

- Scarlet, chuchota-t-il en tendant ses deux bras musclés vers elle.

Machinalement, comme la petite fille d'hier l'aurait fait, la blonde se leva, et alla se réfugier dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait quitté hier. Il était son père, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple inconnu blond. La main de son père commença à caresser ses cheveux dans un mouvement répétitif, rassurant. Son souffle chaud sur son oreille lui rappelait celui de sa mère.

Le cœur de Silvers battait fort dans sa poitrine. Sans que sa fille ne le voie, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Son visage creusé par la fatigue et la tourmente était obstinément tourné vers le plafond du phare. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les cheveux fins et doux de sa fille, seule chose que celle qu'il aimait avait laissée sur terre.

- Scarlet, répéta-t-il en faisant rouler le prénom sur sa langue, comme si c'était une friandise.

- Papa, maman elle est… débuta la fillette d'une voix incertaine.

Surprit par son timbre étrange, et aussi de pouvoir l'entendre prononcer plus de deux mots, Silvers mit un temps à répondre. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il devrait répondre à ce genre de questions. Enfermant sa peine dans un coin de son cœur, ravalant une nouvelle larme, il dit :

- Elle est partie, et elle ne reviendra pas.

Tous ces sens étaient en effervescence. Il sentait le corps de sa fille serrée contre le sien, sa tête pressée dans le creux de son cou, comme si elle cherchait à se fondre en lui, à s'offrir une part de sa force.

- Papa ?

D'une main, Silvers releva la petite tête blonde de sa fille.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- C'est triste, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Derrière cette voix, dénuée d'émotions aux premiers abords, Silvers sentit un torrent de désespoir, de peine, de tristesse.

- Oui, c'est triste, concéda-t-il.

_Promis, dans le chapitre suivant, fini le mélodrame, et on pourra alors commencer avec l'histoire d'amour ! A bientôt tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien décris les sentiments qu'éprouve Scarlet…_


	4. Alizarine

_Le prochain chapitre viendra dans deux semaines. _

_Merci à ZebreRose pour son commentaire._

* * *

4

Alizarine

- …dans les endroits les plus reculés qui puissent exister ! Je trouverai un remède contre toutes les maladies, et soignerait toute les personne que je croise. Plus personne n'aura à souffrir ! énonçait une fille d'environ .

Elle était tranquillement assise sur un rocher, et discutait joyeusement avec un baleineau, du nom de Laboon. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés volaient au vent. Son regard écarlate était porté sur l'océan, immense étendue bleu. Elle portait des vêtements simples, dans les tons blancs, légèrement trop grand. Sous les maigres couches de tissus, l'on devinait un corps maigre et frêle, de petite taille. Un sourire rêveur illuminé son visage à la peau tannée.

Le baleineau d'une jolie couleur bleu sombre secoua sa queue, provoquant ainsi des remous dans l'eau. La houle clapotait contre le rocher. Scarlet rigola et sauta sur la petite baleine. S'accrochant à une de ses nageoires, elle se laissa porter dans les fonds marins, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Scarlet ! entendit-elle alors qu'elle et son amie remontait à la surface.

- Croc's ! rigola-t-elle en rejoignant la berge à la nage.

Crocus lui adressa un regard réprobateur en voyant ses vêtements mouillés collaient à sa maigre silhouette. L'homme remonta sa petite paire de lunette sur son nez écrasé.

- On a reçu un appel, déclara-t-il.

- De qui ? s'exclama aussitôt Scarlet.

- Ton père.

Le sourire de Scarlet se fit d'autant plus rêveur. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Quand a-t-il dit qu'il arrivait ?

- Dans deux semaines.

Scarlet sauta de joie. Plus loin, Laboon poussa un grognement enthousiaste. La jeune fille serra Crocus dans ses bras. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque ses propres vêtements s'humidifièrent au contact de ceux de la blonde.

- Tu viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, tu ne crois pas que tu as passés l'âge de nager avec Laboon ?

- Jamais ! Et tu sais très bien que ça lui fait de l'exercice, c'est bon pour elle.

- Elle sait très bien nager sans toi.

- Oui mais c'est moins drôle.

- Moins drôle pour toi.

Scarlet lui tira la langue pour mettre fin à leur dispute. Elle et Crocus traversèrent une allée fleurie jusqu'à une petite maison au pied d'un phare. Scarlet entra dans le phare qui surplombait les flots d'une intense couleur bleu, et gravit toute les marches. Lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet, elle se laissa aller contre une fenêtre, les bras appuyés sur une rambarde de fer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la place du village. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier. Des pirates étaient venus, avaient tués la moitié du village, et étaient eux-mêmes morts après le carnage.

Ce jour-là, Scarlet avait perdu sa mère. Et sans l'intervention de l'équipage dont il était le second, elle serait morte. Crocus aurait péri. Laboon aussi. Le phare aurait été détruit. Tout n'aurait été que cendre. Mais grâce à Rayleigh et à Gol D Roger, le village avait pu se reconstruire, bien que l'on pouvait encore apercevoir à quelques endroits carbonisés.

Malheureusement, les morts n'avaient pu être ramenés à la vie, si bien que le cimetière était plus peuplé que le village en lui-même.

Le regard rouge de la blonde se porta sur l'océan. Machinalement, elle fit une tresse de ses cheveux humides. Le bruit produit par sa manœuvre lui rappelait toujours ces moments où sa mère lui tressait avec affection les cheveux.

- On dirait des fils d'or, disait-elle avec amour.

Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui les tressait, seule. Les années avaient passées, son corps avait changé, elle avait grandi. Mais la douleur restait intacte. Les souvenirs aussi. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais oublié.

Depuis, elle avait pour habitude de monter à cet endroit précis. La hauteur du phare lui procurait une douce impression de puissance, et lorsqu'elle tournait son regard vers la mer, vers ces flots sans cesse agité, vers Reverse Mountain, son cœur se serré. Le bleu de la mer était à l'égale de sa fascination, sans limite.

- Papa… j'ai hâte de te revoir, chuchota-t-elle en posant son front contre la vitre.

Les jours passèrent, et Scarlet devenait de plus en plus agité. Cela avait même une influence sur son amie Laboon, si bien que Crocus lui avait interdit de l'approcher, prétextant que son excitation allait provoquer un arrêt du cœur du baleineau. Mais Scarlet n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et pour une raison qu'elle refusait d'expliquer, passait tout son temps avec Laboon, comme si le temps lui était compté. Elle était à la fois joyeuse et triste, et ces deux sentiments contradictoires la stimulaient autant qu'ils la fatiguaient. Pour se détendre, elle engloutissait des quantités industrielles de sucettes, ses sucreries favorites. Crocus la regardaient toujours avec exaspération, agacé par ses nombreuses allées et venues entre sa chambre, le haut du phare, et son rocher. Enfin, après deux semaines d'attentes, de rires nerveux, d'hécatombes de sucettes, un navire apparut à l'horizon.

Ce fut Scarlet qui le vit en première. Elle était tranquillement assise contre la vitre, une sucette dans la bouche. Ses mains aux ongles rongés frottèrent plusieurs fois ses yeux pour vérifier que le navire n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, puis la jeune fille dévala les escaliers, passant en coup de vent dans l'entrée, et courut jusqu'au petit port du village. Crocus la suivait plus lentement, ayant deviné la raison de sa précipitation.

Sur le navire à la coque dorée et aux voiles rouges, les hommes étaient plongés dans leurs labeurs. Tous se préparaient à débarquer. Sur le pont se tenait un homme d'haute taille, à la grande barbe noire. Il avait un sourire éclatant. A ses côtés, un autre homme se tordait les mains, impatient. Il était blond et portait des lunettes rondes. Une cicatrice barrait son œil droit.

- A ton avis, à quoi elle ressemble maintenant ? s'impatienta Rayleigh.

- Elle doit ressembler à sa mère désormais.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond. Un autre pirate à la musculature tout aussi impressionnante les rejoignit. Il avait des cheveux noirs noués en une queue lâche, et des lunettes de soleil masquaient ses yeux.

- Ca lui fait quel âge maintenant ?

- Dix-huit ans, répondit Silvers.

- Alors je peux me la faire maintenant ! rigola-t-il.

Silvers lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Je ne te le permettrai jamais Scooper ! s'écria-t-il.

Roger éclata de rire. Plus loin, un pirate d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix approcha. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadré son visage à la peau bronzé, et ses yeux semblables à des émeraudes, étaient posé sur son capitaine.

- Nous arriverons dans dix minutes capitaine, déclara-t-il.

- Bien Yasashi, rétorqua Roger.

Le garçon, âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans, alla s'appuyer contre le bastingage. Il ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi avait hâte de poser pied à terre. Il pourrait ainsi revoir son père, le vieux Crocus. Il s'était engagé très tôt dans l'équipage de Roger, et ne le regrettait en rien, mais parfois, force était d'admettre que son père et son sale caractère lui manquait.

Plus que neuf minutes.

Scooper venait d'assommer en riant deux garçons. L'un était roux, l'autre avait un nez de clown.

Sept minutes.

Le vent gonflait la voile rouge, ébouriffant la chevelure brillante de Yasashi.

Cinq minutes.

Gol D Roger avait ses mains enfoncé dans les poches de son long manteau. Il observait.

Trois minutes.

Un homme aux yeux noirs avala d'une bouchée une cuisse de poulet, puis se leva de son siège.

Une minute.

Silvers était à deux doigts de se jeter à l'eau dans le fol espoir de rejoindre plus rapidement la rive. Lorsqu'enfin il put apercevoir une silhouette à la tignasse aussi blonde que la sienne, il se précipita contre le bastingage, à quelques centimètres de Yasashi. Ce dernier avait posé son regard rieur sur lui.

- Scarlet ! cria Silvers.

Sur le quai, la blonde se mit à sautiller. Ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis deux semaines était enfin arrivé. Son père était de retour !

Le navire jeta l'ancre dans la mer, au pied de Red Line. Silvers sauta par-dessus le bastingage et serra sa fille dans ses bras musclé. Derrière eux, l'équipage de Roger descendait du grand bateau, avec cependant plus de retenu. Certains se mirent à rirent en voyant le second du capitaine.

- Papa, tu m'étouffes, commença Scarlet avec difficulté.

Silvers relâcha quelque peu sa prise, mais garda sa fille dans ses bras. Plus loin, Yasashi descendit du bateau. A la vue de son père, son visage s'illumina, retrouvant son habituel sourire joyeux.

- Tu as bien grandi fiston ! constata Crocus en riant.

Il tâta les muscles puissants de son fils, sous les rires de l'équipage pirate. Gol D Roger observait tout ce joyeux petit monde avec un air presque enfantin. Scarlet se libéra enfin de l'étreinte de son père. Ses prunelles écarlates se plongèrent dans celle de son père, et elle dit :

- Tu n'as pas changé !

- Toi non plus, mentit Silvers.

Scooper s'approcha d'eux et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

- Allons, ne dis pas ça Silvers, c'est une femme maintenant, et…

- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! s'écria le blond.

Scooper rumina quelques paroles inaudibles puis retrouva son sourire narquois.

- Et bien jeune fille, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à prendre un peu de poids, remarqua-t-il en observant la flagrante maigreur de Scarlet.

Elle eut un sourire contrit, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout. Son alimention était uniquement constitué de sucette. Même Crocus n'arrivait pas à la faire manger normalement.

- Pourquoi ne fêterions-nous pas les dix-huit ans de Scarlet ? reprit soudainement Scooper.

Silvers et sa fille échangèrent un regard entendu. Toute occasion de faire la fête était bonne à prendre. Bien entendu, Gol D Roger accepta tout de suite cette proposition. Et c'est ainsi que la fête débuta.


	5. Coquelicot

5

Coquelicot

Demandez donc à un pirate quelle est la chose qu'il affectionne plus que sa bouteille de saké. Tout ce qu'il vous répondra, c'est une fête. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a dix fois plus de bouteille de saké.

C'était la raison pour laquelle les pirates du célèbre Gol D Roger chantaient à tue-tête, bouteilles à la main. Leurs joues rouges étaient figée dans un éternel sourire béat. Les pirates, quand ça ne vole pas, ça chante, ça boit, et ça rit.

En les voyants ainsi, l'envie éprouvée depuis longtemps par Scarlet ne fit que se renforcer. Elle aussi avait envie de rire. Cela semblait si simple pour eux. Rire, danser, crier, dire n'importe quoi. Tout oublier. Avoir pour seule préoccupation de ne pas manquer de ce nectar divin qui vous faisait planer. Et pourtant, elle était là, seule, assise sur son rocher trop petit pour être confortable. Ses maigres bras serrés autour de son corps ne parvenaient pas à la réchauffer, et elle était tellement proche du feu qu'elle aurait pu finir brûlée à la moindre bourrasque.

Si seulement son père n'avait pas était sans cesse derrière elle pour la surveiller comme la poule qu'il était, elle aussi aurait pu aller s'amuser. Oublier, se détendre. Et peut-être même aller parler à ce beau pirate aux yeux verts qui riaient là-bas, son bras serrés autour des épaules de Crocus.

Silvers se laissa tomber à terre, au pied de sa fille. Celle-ci cessa de tripoter sa tignasse blonde et lui adressa un sourire.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser jeune fille, déclara le pirate en redevant soudainement parfaitement sobre.

Les sourcils de Scarlet s'arcboutèrent.

- J'ai dix-huit ans désormais, il me semble que je n'ai pu à avoir ta permission ! ragea-t-elle.

Scooper surgit derrière les deux personnages. Le bout de son nez, rouge, laissé deviner son état avancé d'ébriété. Sa démarche peu sûre le mena tout droit vers le sol, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Scarlet, qui n'y prêta pas attention.

- Tu resteras toujours ma fille, ajouta Silvers en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Je le sais bien, mais tu dois me laisser choisir ce que je désire faire de ma vie.

- Tiens ! Maintenant on parle de ton avenir !

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt ! s'emporta Scarlet.

Son père haussa les épaules. Comme beaucoup, voir grandir sa progéniture, celle qu'il considérait toujours comme une enfant lui était quasiment impossible. Il s'éloigna donc de sa fille, espérant ainsi clore la conversation. Mais c'était sans compté le fait que Scarlet avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, et la chose qu'elle avait à lui annoncée était d'une importance capitale. La tête de Scooper tomba au sol quand elle quitta son rocher, fit le tour du feu et lança d'une voix forte :

- Je veux devenir pirate !

Peu à peu, les rires, discussions et chants cessèrent. L'attention de la joyeuse assemblée fut ramenée sur la petite blonde qui se dressait à côté du foyer. Crocus soupira. Deux pirates, un roux et un aux cheveux bleu, eurent un sourire. Yasashi resta de marbre, se concentrant sur la blonde. Gol D Roger posa sa bouteille.

Silvers se retourna lentement, et plongea son regard dans celui écarlate de sa fille. Elle était jeune. Très jeune. Peut-être même trop. Elle ne connaissait rien du monde, n'avait jamais quitté sa falaise de Reverse Mountain. Un instant, il crut voir la même lueur de détermination briller dans ses yeux, la même que celle qu'avait parfois Yuki. C'était cela qui l'avait différencié de toute les autres. Alors, instinctivement, comme s'il s'était préparé toute sa vie pour tenir ce discourt, Silvers dit :

- La vie de pirate n'est pas la plus sûre qui soit. Le gouvernement est contre nous, et les gens ne nous accueillent jamais à bras ouverts. Chacun cherche à nous tuer. Les personnes de confiances se font rares. La mer est impitoyable.

Scarlet déglutit, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

- C'est aussi la vie la plus passionnante qui soit, et jamais je n'aurai voulu en mener une autre. La quête continue de la liberté et sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin, et aussi celle pour laquelle je me bat. Et cela me rend infiniment heureux. Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir emprunter la même voie que moi ? Parce qu'une fois que l'on est devenu pirate, on le reste à vie.

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à répondre, un éclair de lumière la fit sursauter. Un grondement ne tarda pas à envahir les cieux, faisant trembler le sol. La lune ne leurs apparaissaient plus, cachée derrière une épaisse couche de nuages noirs.

- On dirait qu'une tempête se prépare.

Le garçon qui avait dit cela posa sa bouteille de saké, ébouriffant ses cheveux roux. Gol D Roger remit son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, et déclara d'une voix qui ne aucun commentaire :

- Montez tous sur le bateau, on va essayez de l'évitez.

Scarlet alla vers Crocus, s'accrochant à son bras. Une ride d'inquiétude était apparue sur le front du vieil homme.

- Et nous ?

- Les falaises attirent les nuages, la tempête vient par ici, souffla-t-il.

- Venez avec nous, les héla un jeune homme aux yeux verts en les tirant tout deux par le bras.

Les pirates étaient tous retournés à la vitesse de l'éclair sur leur navire. Silvers accueillit sa fille sur le pont, après que Yasashi lui eut relâché le bras. Scooper ordonna aux deux garçons, le roux et le bleu, de se tenir tranquille. Gol D Roger avait ses mains posés sur le bastingage, à l'avant du bateau. Il fixait la tempête, comme pour la défier de rattraper son bateau qui s'en éloignait déjà.

Les vents se levèrent et commencèrent à se déchaîner autour d'eux. Les voiles ne cessaient de gonfler et de dégonfler. Le bateau était balloté par les flots, les vagues grises s'écrasant avec violence contre la coque. Les grondements du ciel emplissaient leurs oreilles d'une inquiétante mélodie. Scarlet tenait vainement de s'accrocher au bastingage, remuant les paroles de son père dans son esprit.

Il aurait été inutile de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé de la peur durant cette tempête. Les immenses vagues étaient tout bonnement effrayante. Mais cela ne parvint pas à la décourager, au contraire. Cela l'incitait à vouloir devenir pirate.

Peu à peu, l'équipage se mit à rire. La tempête s'abattait toujours sur eux, mais eux riaient, ensemble. Gol D Roger les couvaient de son regard joyeux, insensible aux flots qui battait son corps. Scarlet ne comprenait pas.

Ils aurait dû avoir peur, tout comme elle. Il devait avoir peur. C'était tout à fait normal. Alors…pourquoi riaient-ils ?

- On dirait des montagnes russes ! s'écria un pirate.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, ajouta un autre.

Les pirates rirent de plus belle. Silvers et Scarlet était les seuls à rester de marbre. Le premier fixait sa fille, attendant quelque chose. La seconde restait bouche bée accrochée au bastingage.

Une nouvelle secousse secoua le bateau. L'on ne voyait presque plus rien dans l'obscurité ambiante. Les cheveux de Scarlet dégoulinaient d'eau de mer. Elle relâcha quelque peu sa prise sur le bastingage. Lorsque le bateau fit une embardée, elle ne put empêcher son corps de rouler sur le pont. Elle alla se cogner contre un mur de bois.

Elle sourit.

Le bateau bondissait au-dessus des vagues, changeant sans cesse de cape. La pluie qui tombait était chaude. C'était comme se trouver dans un manège géant sur lequel l'on avait aucun contrôle.

Elle rit.

Si c'était ça être pirate, elle était prête à donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour le devenir. Rire, se battre, boire, être pourchassé, danser, être haït. Etre libre.

Scarlet ne prendrait pas la mer.

La mer la prendrait.


End file.
